Spin the Bottle
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: It's Jounouchi's 17th birthday party and there's only one more game left to play: Spin the Bottle. Who will Jou end up with and will he finally get lucky? Hehe JouxSeto
1. The Party

**This story has been inspired by some of my favorite authors and reviewers on and I want to give them props…asdfjklover, xxxemoshortyxxx, Yunagirl07, Dreamer-Of-The-Unknown, journey maker, fantastia-49…y'all know who you are! LOVE YOU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any other names (I hate legalities!)

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Jounouchi, Happy Birthday to you! Whoo!" The group of teens sang and cheered the time-honored birthday song for the new 17-year old Katsuya Jounouchi. The blond teen smiled widely and blew out the candles on the cake Anzu had made for him. All the teens clapped and gave Jou hugs and affectionate congratulations.

"Okay, it's time for a little entertainment," Yugi called out. "Jou, Atem and I have been practicing a song that I think you'll really like!" Atem stood up and took Yugi's hand. They walked to the bare spot on the floor that housed a drum set and a guitar. Atem took his seat behind the drums and Yugi picked up the guitar, plugging it into the small portable amp he carried with him. The teens gathered around the pair and waited patiently for their performance to begin.

"Okay, this song is called 'Eureka, I've Found Love'," said Atem. He gave Yugi a silent signal and he began to pound the opening chords of the song. Although Yugi was a small teen his fingers moved with speed and strength along the fret board. Atem came in with the drums and Yugi began singing the lyrics.

_I study the classics That's where I'm coming from  
And you got them classic lines  
That make me say 'cogito ergo sum'  
Well my Greek might be a little rusty  
And my Latin might be dank and musty  
But you don't have to be a scholar to know as I holler  
Eureka, I found love  
Eureka, I found love_

Jou and the others started clapping along with the rhythm of the song and swaying.

_You came and saw and conquered me  
And then you went away  
You left me in misery  
And in an ipso facto way  
Well I gave you all my sympathy  
You tore 'em up just like Euripides  
But now I'm back and not ashamed to flee you hear me saying  
Eureka, I found love  
Eureka, I found love  
Love__  
The angels often depicted nudes  
in marble cold and white  
So why must you be such a prude  
When we could carve our love in stone tonight  
Well the ancients might have all been fags  
Wearing sandals and shopping bags  
And chasing after every likely lad  
you hear them saying  
Eureka, I found love  
Eureka, I found love  
Eureka, I found love  
Eureka, I found love  
Love_

Yugi broke off into a short little solo and gave a fantastic exit with Atem at the helm. After the final cymbal crash the small group gave the yami and hikari a standing ovation. The pair stood up and bowed.

"You're right!" Jou said. "I did enjoy that!" He walked over to the table and held up a rather large knife. "Okay, so who wants cake?" All the teens bustled around him as he began to cut through the decadent butter-cream icing.

"Make sure you don't cut yourself, Mutt," a voice called from a dark corner of the room. Jou froze as Seto stepped out of the darkness with Coat-tails of Doom rustling gently against his slender legs.

"Who the hell invited Seto Kaiba?" Honda murmured.

"I don't care," his lover, Otogi, responded.

"I invited him," Jou said quietly, the knife still in his shaking hand.

"What the hell, Katsuya!?" Honda and Otogi said in unison.

"I just wanted all my friends here tonight," Jou pointed the knife threateningly at the pair. "If you two can't handle that why don't you do want you really want and just go make out somewhere?" Jou stabbed the knife down into the table and walked away murmuring an impressive string of profanities and curses upon the yaoi lovers.

"You two always do this!" Anzu screeched at them. She gave the lovers a final hate-filled glare and ran off to find Jounouchi. She found him in his cluttered room buried underneath his sheets.

"Why do they always ruin things?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know, Jou. Maybe their passion for displeasing others is what brought them together in the first place." She sat down on his bed and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm glad I'm not gay," he lied. Of course he was gay; everybody was…even Anzu had a girlfriend (**0_o**) and he even had a crush on somebody totally unobtainable…Seto Kaiba.

"Well, that's your own choice, baby," she whispered. She got up and pulled off the sheets. She took Jou's hand and pulled him up. "Come on, Jou, let's go back now…I have a great idea for a game that just might take your mind off Honda and Otogi," she said.

"Okay," he murmured and followed Anzu back to the living room.

* * *

"Ah, man, this is just too awesome! Thanks a lot, Atem!" Jou held up his new Duel Disk with pride. He laid it down carefully down beside the other gifts he received: a new sketch book and pencil set from the apologetic Honda and Otogi, imported candy from Yugi, classical Japanese stories from Anzu, and some money from Ryou and Bakura.

"Hold on, the gifts aren't finished yet!" Anzu yelled to grab everybody's attention. She ran to her purse and fetched a large object. She hid it behind her back and ordered for the teens to arrange themselves in a circle and clear some floor space.

"What are you doing, Anzu?" Jou asked suspiciously. She giggled and sat down next to Honda.

"We're playing a game! I think we all know this one!" she laughed and pulled out a large bottle from behind her. Honda looked across at Otogi and grinned evilly. Yugi blushed and Atem smirked. Anzu giggled and Jou's eyes widened with fear.

"Spin the Bottle? Isn't that game a little juvenile, even for you?" Seto looked down on the circle and sniffed.

"We're not asking you to join, Seto. Feel free to exclude yourself if you so choose," Anzu's giggly nature was instantly lost to cold indifference.

"I said it was juvenile, I never said I wasn't in," he commented and took a seat across from Jou.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jou was nervously playing with his hair and trying to avoid the piercing stare of the boy sitting across from him; his eyes seemed to cut him right down to his very soul.

"Oh, come on, Katsuya! Live a little and maybe you'll get lucky!" Honda winked at him.

"Shut up, Honda, and keep your comments to yourself," Anzu put him in his place. He sniffed angrily and continued to send glances down to Otogi.

"Okay, since Jou is the Birthday Boy I think he should get to spin the bottle first," Anzu handed the bottle to Jou. Jou shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, no…I think somebody else should go before me," he hesitated. Anzu took back the bottle and handed it to the outstretched palm of Atem.

"I'll be the first," he muttered and placed the bottle on the floor, giving it a good spin. It spun in a flurry until it finally slowed and rested on Yugi.

"Gee, what a coinky-dink," Otogi smirked. Atem stood up and took Yugi's hand and brought him out of the room just out of ear-shot. They returned a minute later, Atem smiling with a blushing Yugi beside him. Atem sat down and grabbed the bottle.

"Who's next?" he smiled. Otogi held out his hand and spanned the bottle. It landed between Anzu and Honda.

"Hmmmmmm…who do I pick?" he laughed. "Ah, hell, I'll take the both of you!" Anzu and Honda followed Otogi out of the room and returned a few minutes later. The bottle passed through several more couples; Bakura and Honda, Anzu and Yugi, Atem and Ryou…until the bottle finally came into the hands of Seto.

"Give it a spin already and quit staring at the damned thing!" Bakura yelled. Seto shot him a cold glare and set the bottle down. With a flick of his wrist the bottle was moving in a flurry. The bottle didn't slow quickly which built tension within the group. The bottle finally came to a stop…right in front of…

The whole group spoke as one. "Jounouchi…"

**Hehehe I am so EVIL!!! CLIFFHANGER!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. The Game

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'M BACK!! So I hope that nobody hates me after my evil lil cliffhanger (P) and for those who wondered why I portrayed Honda and Otogi as such jerks...I dunno. Oh, and Tea's GF is just some imaginary chick I made up inside my head...I thought she should be gay too... I just felt like it. ENJOY!! -Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

The whole group spoke as one. "Jounouchi…"

"No, no, no…it can't be me!" Jou was panicking. He looked at all their faces at once, reading concern, jealousy, suspicion and lust.

"The bottle is pointing at you," Anzu whispered, "so there's nothing you can do." The last words she spoke held notes of happiness for Jou. She knew how he felt about Seto and she was happy that the bottle and chosen him.

"She's right, Mutt. Let's get this over with…I'll try to do this as quickly as possible." Seto stood up and took Jou's hand roughly. Seto wished he hadn't done so when he felt the strength and warmth of Jou's hand inside his own. Jou felt how well his hand fit inside Seto's as if they were two parts of a puzzle that had been pieced together. Seto pushed open the door to the kitchen and stopped suddenly, turning on Jou with hungry eyes. Jou read the meaning and was frightened. He needed to get away.

"Really, Seto, I'm not comfortable with this," he said quickly. "I never asked Anzu to start this game…she thought it would be a good idea because she thought it might take my mind off of…" Jou's sentence was cut off by the sudden pressure of Seto's body against his own.

"I don't care if Anzu thought this was a good idea or not," he whispered in his ear. "I'm just so glad that I've finally got you alone." He addressed the frightened eyes of Jou and smiled. "Oh, don't worry, my puppy! I'd never do anything to hurt you. I've been trying so hard to keep myself away from you for my own good but I just don't have the strength anymore…I need you, Jounouchi. I need you with me because…because I…ha…I love you." He reached under his dark turtleneck and pulled out a small silver locket. He opened the clasp and inside was a picture of Mokuba on one side and a picture of him on the other.

"What are you trying to say, Seto?" Jou mewled.

"I'm trying to say that I need you by me every moment of every day," he said slowly. "With your picture in this locket I can keep the two people that matter most to me close to my heart all the time, but now just your picture won't suffice. Jou, I need you for my own. I want every part of you for me and me alone. I won't let anybody ever have you beside myself…only if that's what you want." Seto stopped his speech and didn't give Jou a fraction of a second to form any recognizable thought before he forced his mouth over Jou's.

Jou was so shocked; he didn't know what to do. Seto wrapped one arm around his torso and the other hand stroked his face gently. Jou suddenly felt like somebody was controlling his body, his actions no longer felt like his own. He reached up and ran his fingers through Seto's long brunette hair and clasped his hands behind his neck; pulling Seto closer to him. Seto leaned closer and pressed his body harder against Jou's, feeling the muscles beneath the thin T-shirt he wore. A groaning rose from Seto's throat which Jou assumed was pain; but it was quite the opposite. Seto had longed for this moment for so long he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He let go of Jou and slid his hands up Jou's shirt and felt the tight muscles underneath his fingertips, tantalizing them (**Good Lordy I need a BF lol**!). He ran his sensitive fingers up and down his chest and relished the way Jou's skin jumped at his touch.

"Your time is up, you guys!" A loud knocking started the pair.

"Okay," Jou croaked hoarsely. He began to turn away from Seto but he caught Jou's arm and planted a wet kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I know." Seto walked out of the kitchen and sat back down in the circle, awaiting the next spinner. Jou followed shortly after and sat down quietly.

"What did you guys do in there?" Honda leaned over and punched Jou lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, nothing much," he grinned. He held out his hand and Seto placed the bottle inside his outstretched palm. "Who's up for another game?" he shouted. He was rewarded with cheers and the loving eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Happy Birthday, Jou," he mouthed.

_Yes_, he thought, _Happy Birthday to Me indeed._

**So that's it people! Hahaha, I so hope you enjoyed it cuz it was so much fun reading your reviews (AHAHAHA JESSI U BIG DRAMA QUEEN!) but please R&R! Thanks, LOVE Y'ALL!!**


	3. The Presents

**I decided it would be an interesting idea to write the next (and much unexpected) chapter of Spin the Bottle. I believe this chapter will have my readers giggling like Japanese school-girls and shrieking like banshees! Be warned, it's a little graphic! Love you all! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime series or any names mentioned.

Down the lonely halls of the Kaiba Mansion a silent figure crept quietly on the rich carpeted floor. The figure moved quickly and with eerie precision, as if he knew where he was going and what he was doing. The intruder stopped at a door marked with a large black "M" and opened the door. He stepped inside and moved with silence through the cluttered room and reached under the bed, grabbing a small package from underneath it. He exited the room as quickly and silently as he'd entered. The figure now moved down to the end of the long corridor to a set of double doors marked with a black Gothic "S". Inside the room, sleeping on a silk sheeted king-sized bed was Seto Kaiba. The coverlet had been tossed about during the night and was twisted around his lithe frame. His bare chest was exposed to the blue moonlight shining through the large bay window. The stranger clutched the package in his hands and ran towards the sleeping Seto.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SETO!" screamed Mokuba. Seto sat bolt upright and yelled as Mokuba's body crash-landed on his lap. The small raven-haired boy looked up expectantly at his older brother. Seto looked across the bed to his digital alarm clock. The bright blue letters read 6 A.M. He grunted and shifted Mokuba's weight.

"Did you really have to do this at 6 A.M?" he mumbled groggily. Mokuba's smile didn't falter for one second.

"Of course, big brother, it's your 18th birthday! This has to be the best day of your life!" He smiled wider and thrust the package into Seto's face. "Besides, I was way too excited to just sit and my room and wait for you to get up. Open my gift first, Seto!"

Seto chuckled. This "best day of his life" was starting off in an interesting fashion. Of course he would open Mokie-kun's gift first; 1) he was the only other person in his bedroom, 2) the gift was being thrust into his face by his expectant younger sibling.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mokuba asked. He took Seto's hands and placed them around the brightly wrapped gift. Seto decided to amuse his younger brother and picked up the gift, shaking it near his ear and making surprised faces. Mokuba giggled and clapped his hands. Seto gently lifted the taped corners and removed the bright wrapping paper and revealed a small box. He lifted the flap and pulled out a small picture that Mokuba had drawn. It was done in black ink, portraying Seto with the Blue Eyes White Dragon curled around his body like a snake, the ink-Seto stroking its head lovingly. Seto was amazed.

"You drew this for me?" Seto was genuinely grateful for having Mokuba as his little brother. Mokuba never took much interest in Duel Monsters, instead turning his attentions towards the arts, but supported his brother through thick and thin. Mokuba grinned goofily and nodded. Seto placed the amazing artwork on the bedside table and gathered Mokuba into a tight hug. "Thank-you so much, Mokuba," he whispered. "You're making my 'best day ever' start off just right." He squeezed Mokie-kun a little tighter and let him go.

"Do you want to eat breakfast now or should I let you sleep for a bit longer?" Mokuba asked. The last words he spoke held tones of dread. Seto smiled lazily and shook his head.

"No, Mokie-kun, I think breakfast is most definitely in order." He stood up and untangled himself from the sheets and grabbed his fleece robe that had a large blue dragon embroidered on the back. He reached and grabbed Mokuba's hand and led him down to the kitchens.

* * *

Their breakfast was one to remember. Seto attempted to make eggs but managed to burn them to a crisp, much to a giggly Mokuba's delight. Seto playfully wrestled his brother until they both conceded to eating bowls of cereal.

"Why do you think they put a rabbit on the front of the box?" Mokuba asked Seto as he reached to fill his bowl once more with Nesquick pebbles.

"I don't really know," he muttered, "perhaps because the pebbles look like rabbit droppings?" He laughed and threw a pebble at Mokuba's head.

"You know what? They do!" Mokuba laughed and threw a pebble at Seto which led to a Nesquick pebble fight.

* * *

"Ha, eat rabbit turd, Seto!" Mokuba yelled from behind the island, throwing hands of Nesquick at his brother.

"I shall never surrender to your chocolatey poop balls!" Seto yelled and threw more Nesquick. They stopped their skirmish and resumed eating.

* * *

"Welcome here, Jounouchi!" Mokuba opened the door and let Jou inside. Jou had been inside the Kaiba Mansion before but it never failed to impress him with its grandeur.

"I'm glad I could make it," he smiled down at Mokuba's shining face.

"I'm glad, too," Seto's voice came from above. Jou turned to look up as Seto looked down at him from the second floor balcony. Jou had not forgotten their moment of intimacy at his 17th birthday a few short weeks before. Seto had not forgotten either, apparently, or Jou wouldn't have been the only party guest.

"I'll leave you to get comfortable," Mokuba said to Jou. He left with a bounce in his step that Jou had never seen before. What was with him?

Seto ran down the stairs and rushed in front of Jou. He picked up Jou's hand and held it in his own, quickly pressing promising kisses onto his soft flesh. Mokuba returned carrying a tray of drinks and raised an eyebrow at Seto holding Jou's hand.

"Ah, yes, Mokuba! Thank-you so much," Seto mumbled. He blushed slightly as Mokuba gave him the look that said 'I saw what you did there and I'm going to pester you about it later'. Seto absolutely hated that look.

"Well, here's to Seto! He's now an adult!" Mokuba raised his glass to toast his big brother. Jou clinked glasses with Mokuba and looked Kaiba directly in the eye.

"Yes, here's to Seto…do good, old man!" He clinked his glass to Seto's briefly and swigged his beverage.

"Mokuba, ought you be going to Shizuki's right now?" Seto gently reminded his brother of his previous engagement.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder!" He quickly drained his glass and nodded to Jou. "I'll be back by 5! Happy Birthday, Seto!" He waved and ran out the doors.

"Who's Shizuki?" Jou asked.

"It's Mokuba's friend from school. He seems quite taken with her," Seto mumbled and swallowed the remaining droplets inside his glass.

"Hmmm…" Jou muttered.

* * *

"Seto, a few weeks ago you told me you loved me…why did you tell me that?" Jou looked up from his position on the couch. Seto looked down and smiled widely.

"I told you because you needed to know," he whispered.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…" Jou trailed off.

"I know, Jounouchi, I know why." Seto lifted himself from his chair and slid on top of Jou. "I know why I never leave your thoughts…you love me, don't you?"

"I…" Jou whispered. He reached up and touched his mouth to Seto's. It was only the briefest of kisses but it told Seto all he needed to know; what he already knew.

"Oh, Jou…I wish I had known before," he looked down and caressed Jou's blond hair.

"I was afraid to tell you, Seto. I love you," Jou mumbled roughly, emotions making his tongue feel thick in his throat.

"I know," Seto whispered once more. He leaned down and enfolded Jou against himself, feeling Jou's hardness against his own. He ran his tongue over Jou's lips until Jou opened himself to Seto; Seto wanting to plunge Jounouchi with more than just his tongue. Jou reached under Seto's sweater and felt his hard chest, his fingers trailing over the coppery disks there; feeling them tighten under his touch.

"I can't take this anymore," Seto yelled and picked up Jou bridal-style. He carried Jou up the stairs and pushed the doors open to his bedroom. He placed Jou on the bed and looked down upon him with desire burning deep within.

* * *

Mokuba opened up the door quietly and peeked inside. In the darkness he could see items of clothing scattered about all over the floor. His eyes followed the trail until they reached the bed. There his innocent eyes saw Jou in Seto's arms, fast asleep and nude. Mokuba smiled and exited the room with wisdom of one beyond his years.

Happy Birthday, Seto, he thought.

**So yeah, REVIEW!! LOL (^_^) MONKEY!!**


End file.
